Electrical connectors that interconnect a pair of uninsulated wire conductors are known. The connectors include a conductive insert that is wedged into a C-shaped member, compressing the wires between ear-like sections of the C-shaped member and opposing concave surfaces of the sides of the wedge. Typically, the connector uses an installation or drive bolt to force the wedge-shaped member into the C-shaped member until the wires are sufficiently compressed there between. The examples of connectors of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,264 and 5,092,797. One such product is sold by AMP of Canada Ltd., Markham, Ontario, Canada under the trademark "AMP WRENCH-LOK Connector".
In the devices disclosed above, the separate wedge is engaged with a captive insertion bolt or drive screw that engages a threaded aperture in a flange extending outwardly from the outer surface of C-shaped member. The captive nature is provided by a lateral slotted lug. The screw and lug are latterly shiftable with respect to one another to allow the wedge to be free-floating to accommodate different sizes of conductors. As the bolt or screw is tightened, force is applied to the back of the wedge to cause the wedge to enter the body.